


В болезни и здравии (J2 драббл)

by Wayward_jr



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr





	В болезни и здравии (J2 драббл)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Sickness And In Health](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/187333) by felisblanco. 



  


Поразительно, что такой здоровый парень пьет как девчонка. Да большинство знакомых Дженсену девчонок и то могут выпить больше, чем Джаред.

— Я умирааааааю...

— Не выдумывай. Ну-ка, выпей. — Он протягивает стакан воды, стараясь дышать ртом. — Тебе станет лучше.

— Мне уже никогда не станет лучше, — стонет Джаред, прополоскав рот и сплюнув в унитаз. У него на волосах рвота, кожа серая и липкая, а футболка намокла от пота. По идее, Дженсен должно быть противно, а тут все наоборот — оказывается, он любит его еще сильнее, если это вообще возможно.  



End file.
